


Tender Thoughts

by FlowLozu



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bad's there to help though, Comfort/Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friendship, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, I'm not projecting idk what you're talking about, M/M, Roommates, Skep's feelin sad, Skephalo, Swearing, idk what else to tag, look im trying my best here, tbh its not mainly about the ship but its there cause im a sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27323872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowLozu/pseuds/FlowLozu
Summary: In which Bad finds Skeppy outside alone at night by himself, and decides to see what's up by checking up on his friend. Should be pretty normal.Turns out not everything a person displays online is always the truth, unsurprisingly.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 10
Kudos: 203





	Tender Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Hi uh, this the first ever fanfic I've ever written, (same goes for writing romance and in-character for the first time) so this is definitely far from perfect, (any criticism is welcomed tho! pls i want to get gud)
> 
> also the classic disclaimer just because we need it: No, I don't seriously ship Skephalo, these two are real people. This is purely out of fun/practice (maybe spite), boundaries will always be respected. don't go attacking people if you're gonna be a hypocrite by praising/making ironic "ship" art of skephalo yet diss fanfic writers?? double standard much?? its just something ive seen on twt, because i grantee you, you can be spending that energy on WORSER things  
> Sorry got a little ranty there. Anyways yeah, with that being said, hope you enjoy

Bad has had bad nights.

Sure he has a pretty terrible sleep schedule but when he's tired enough he's able to sleep pretty easily. He's also quite the deep sleeper so it's usually pretty difficult to wake him up once he gets to sleeping. At least that's what Bad would say if you asked him that.

That's why when Bad finds himself waking up in the middle of the night, colder than usual, his mind immediately starts racing with sleepy and tired thoughts. With mostly one main question however..

_Why am I awake?_ Bad thinks trying to answer his own question, but he quickly finds the likely answer when he feels a breeze blow across his room. He shivers, pulling up the blanket closer to his face feeling cold, but then pauses, blinking blankly into the darkness.  
_Wait, what..? Huh?_ Last time he remembered Bad had closed all his windows and turned off the air conditioner for the last couple of weeks. Summer was slowly starting to loosen its grip and fall was coming soon, the cold becoming more common. Bad blinked again. _Oh, right. The breeze._ Slowly, Bad grabs his blanket and reluctantly moves it off his body. Rolling over to the side of his bed, Bad sits up then yawns. Well, he might as well check what might be going on. Maybe the air conditioner turned on somehow, he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep anyway now that he was awake. He couldn't even remember if he was dreaming or not.

_Or worse. Maybe_ he's _messing with me,_ Bad thought wearily. It _really_ wasn't Bad's best interest to be messed with right now.

Motioning his hand over the top of the nightstand next to his bed, he quickly finds his glasses and puts them on. Standing up from the bed, Bad blinks through the dark room. Now that he was wearing his glasses and his eyes were adjusting, he was able to see through the darkness somewhat better. Bad instinctively picks up his phone laying on the nightstand, he taps the home screen to see-

_Holy muffins, it's 4 AM._ Specifically 4:14 AM. It was really late, making Bad think of how much of a miracle it was he was somehow awake. He looks around, noticing that none of the windows in his room were opened. Nothing out of the ordinary, just him and the sound of Lucy's snores next to his bed. Huh.

He did notice the door to his room was open however. Bad squinted curiously at his door. _Maybe I did leave the air conditioner on tonight, or maybe I just have a bad memory. That's also possible._ Stretching a bit, Bad pocketed his phone and moved over to his door, careful not to wake Lucy from her sleep as he quietly walked away. He moved down the small hallway between his bedroom to the living room. It was still dark, but now that Bad's eyes were fully adjusted to the dark he was able to quickly notice probably the reason why he felt a breeze somehow blow all the way through the living room into his bedroom.

Standing right there, far across the living room from Bad right outside the opened door of the balcony was none other than his obnoxious roommate himself.

"Skeppy?" Bad called out quietly.

Either Skeppy didn't hear him or Bad was too quiet, because his friend leaning forward against the balcony railing did not show any indication of hearing his voice. Bad lost most of the tension in his shoulders as he dropped them slightly, not realizing he had been tensing up. Tensing up what for? That a monster somehow turned on his air condition or broke into his house? Nope. Totally not that. He wasn't scared of the dark still. No siree.

Still, why was Skeppy up this late? Sure ever since they moved in with each other a few months ago, Bad had gotten used to Skeppy waking up in the middle of the night doing nonsensical muffiny stuff, but this was the first Bad hadn't been woken up in the middle of the night from Skeppy's antics. Bad's curiosity peaked a bit. _I should probably talk to him. Maybe he just needed fresh air, it'd be nice to talk to him anyway._ Bad always liked talking to Skeppy, he was just like that. Able to pull Bad back in even if Bad himself always thought he could resist. A small smile sneaked its way to his face.

Quietly walking through the large living room, Bad easily maneuvered his way through the familiar space and continued to walk over until he paused at the sliding doors to the balcony outside. He put one of his hands on the outer frame of the sliding doors, looking at it for a moment. This was the reason why he felt that breeze, because the doors to the balcony were open. Some of the wind had made it inside the house all the way to his bedroom somehow. This only made Bad wonder just how long his friend had been here, outside the house and in the balcony. He turned his attention back to his friend, only a mere several feet away from him. His back was turned to Bad, looking over the sight in front of him.

A part of Bad kind of really just wanted to go back to bed, considering he still felt sleepy. Along with the fact that Skeppy still somehow didn't seem to notice him.

He took his hand off the frame of the sliding door and leaned his left shoulder on it instead.

"Hey man." Bad chirped up quietly.

His friend on the balcony almost immediately turned his head around to look behind him, his body moving with his turn as he looked at Bad. His eyes widened a bit before his expression changed into that same similar smile Bad knew too well. Although there was something different about that smile that felt..

"Oh hey Bad." _Off._ Skeppy said. "I didn't know you were there. I thought you were dead asleep."

Bad snorted, "Not as dead as you thought seeing as how I'm here right now muffinhead."

Skeppy rolled his eyes playfully, still smiling as he turned back to look out the balcony, his arms resting neatly on top of the railing. For someone who Bad suspected to have been up very late, Skeppy looked okay enough. He was wearing an oversized blue sweater with dark baggy pants and duckie slippers. Bad smiled at that. He himself wasn't wearing much considering Bad had literally just gotten out of bed, who was sleeping five minutes ago. Just a black t-shirt with gray pajama pants.

Bad walked over onto the balcony, the air around him instantly felt colder as he stepped outside, and fresher too. The balcony wasn't small nor was it closed off by the walls of the house either. It was open completely to the outside, the wooden platform wide with a patch of grass growing on the right side, with a small potted plant in the corner of the balcony. Two comfortable chairs for laying down were off to the side to the left of the balcony, there was more than enough space to move around the open area.

Bad walked over to the right of Skeppy and copied the same position as his roommate, setting his arms on the railing. The sheer cold of the metal almost made Bad take his arms off but he was far too tired to care, he just wanted to talk to Skeppy now that he was here next to him. Bad looked over the scene that Skeppy was watching too, admiring the quiet and peaceful horizon in front of him.

It was dark, but the soft glow of lights that came from the urban houses down the distant horizon made the houses appear distantly in the darkness. Bad watched as he saw glowing dots fly around the bushes and trees that surrounded the neighborhood, watching as the dots glowed brightly like the stars in the sky were plucked and sent floating across the dark environment. Surrounded by the houses in the very far distance were mountains and hills that faded into the dark sky, only barely visible in the night. The stars sparkled brightly in the dark sky, moonlight shining onto the balcony.

They had picked a good place to be able to see this sight every day, it was nice to overlook such a horizon like theirs. Skeppy inched a bit closer to Bad, Bad mirrored his movement, both leaning a bit on each other's shoulders. Skeppy felt slightly tense.

Bad liked being here with Skeppy.

"It's a bit chilly out tonight." Bad spoke softly.

"Mhmm.. It is." Skeppy hummed quietly.

"You know," Bad started, still looking out over the horizon. "I didn't expect to you see up so late. Especially out here." Which was true, Bad never saw Skeppy out by himself. Usually if Skeppy was up in the middle of the night, it was either because he was getting a midnight snack, to bother Bad, or he was sneaking in another recording or editing of a video. Bad sighed inwardly, he really needed Skeppy to stop that habit.

Well, and him too. Bad would be a hypocrite if he told Skeppy off for that.

Skeppy just hummed in response. Bad turned his head slightly to look at Skeppy, and noticed the slight shift in expression that made its way to Skeppy's face as he spoke.

_"Just thinking. About stuff."_ That same smile was also gone, replaced with a neutral expression..

"Hm?" Bad raised his eyebrow a bit, knowing that same tone Skeppy always used when he wanted to say more, but was holding his tongue. Holding him back. Buzzing in his mind.

Bad watched as Skeppy paused, saying nothing for a few moments as he watched his best friend try to say what was stuck on his mind. Bad absentmindedly moved his arms to place one of his hands on Skeppy's hand. Bad just nodded slightly, encouraging his friend to go on. Skeppy's hand felt warm.

_It's alright Skeppy, speak._

Skeppy was silent for a few moments, pausing. Then..

"I'm tired Bad."

"Tired..?" Bad made his tone as friendly as possible, egging his friend to continue. Skeppy tired?

"I-" Skeppy paused again, lifting his free hand to his mouth, the sleeve of his sweater was covering his palm. Muffled through his sleeve, "I'm really tired of just.. This." Skeppy made some gesture to himself, Bad tilted his head slightly in confusion. Skeppy turned his head to Bad, Bad now noticing the slightly messy black hair Skeppy had. _Skeppy must have been up for awhile,_ Bad thought grimly.

"I'm tired of always having to just, appear happy." Skeppy settled on finally. Bad squeezed Skeppy's hand slightly in response, trying his best to let his best friend know anything he was saying was okay. Okay with Bad.

Okay because Bad never wanted Skeppy to feel unsure of what he could say around him.

Skeppy chuckled, something he did when he felt uncomfortable. Bad watched his friend run a free hand through his black hair, a tick of his that Skeppy did when he was nervous or stressed.

"It doesn't have anything to do with.. You know us but," Skeppy took a moment, then saying in one of the most shushed voices Bad has heard..

"I feel so trapped dude.." Skeppy mumbled. "I feel like I really just set myself up with this.. This whole obnoxious 'persona' I gave and carved myself."

Oh. That.

Skeppy exhaled as he spoke. "It's so fucking draining. I hate doing it all the time, but I don't know how to stop myself. Especially when its.. Its for the viewers." Bad felt himself cringe a bit at the swear, but now wasn't the time to censor him. He needed to be here for Skeppy right now.

Bad did feel sympathy for Skeppy though, the personas both him and Skeppy adopted on some days could be exhausting. Sometimes Bad himself questioned if he should just drop the bits and give in. The waves of stress that Bad could feel radiating from Skeppy were saddening, Bad knew that feeling all too well.

"Yeah?" Bad prompted, rubbing slow circles on top of Skeppy's hand.

"I'm so tired of doing it all the _damn_ time because it's not me!" Bad watched as Skeppy's expression distorted. Exasperation, pain, delirious, exhaustion. Bad felt a pang in his chest, pain for Skeppy. He never liked seeing him upset like this, genuinely upset or distressed.

"Not only that but after what happened.. With the whole drama," Bad felt himself frown. _Oh, the drama. Of course I remember, I could never forget how that ended.. He was so hurt during that time.. And so was I,_ Bad thought sadly.

"-that happened in the summer or whatever, honestly not going to lie, my mental health kind of went downhill after that.." Skeppy continued, his voice becoming more exasperated, chuckling. Bad's eyes softened. He really wanted to take a moment to stop Skeppy to help calm him down, but he knew his friend needed to get this off his mind, all of it. Skeppy needed to keep talking.

Bad nodded, his face concerned but remaining calm. Skeppy took a moment to look at Bad, a storm of emotions swirling in his eyes that Bad saw, then continued.

"And because of the drama, it kind of like.. Correlated to my channel in a way? I'm so.. I'm not _that_ upset about it but god, stopping my daily uploading schedule kind of took a toll on me." Skeppy wasn't looking at Bad anymore, he had his head turned to the night horizon. His expression trying to remain neutral, but Bad could see his friend very clearly failing to hide his pain.

"The daily uploading is so.. I'm so tired of doing it though. I felt so stressed for the last few weeks because I've been running low on video ideas to do, and I'm just so tired all the time too. And.. It doesn't help that I feel like, like.."

Skeppy took a breath, then said shakily, "It just feels like... Heh, I guess I haven't liked myself as much lately." Skeppy finished off, taking a moment to untense himself. He had been growing tense while he was talking, taking the moment to slowly unnerve himself, even if he still felt stressed.

Bad needed to say so much. He needed to explain and say so much to all of what Skeppy had just said, but he needed to explain it well enough so he wasn't just pouring his heart out as messily.

Waiting for Skeppy to ease a bit, Bad collected his thoughts, and decided he knew what to do.

Bad hadn't let go of Skeppy's hand.

_Skeppy, I'm here for you. Always._

* * *

Skeppy continued to try and steady his breathing, not realizing until he felt a warm tear roll down his face that he was crying, or at the very least tearing up. _Damn it, fuck I thought I'd stop myself from crying at least this one time._ Skeppy snickered bitterly. _I guess not._ Wiping his eyes with his free hand Skeppy looked up from the railing to see Bad giving him the most caring, compassionate expression present on his face.

It was still very dark at god knows what time, but Skeppy could see clear as day the sparkling worry in his friend's eyes. Skeppy as well as feeling flushed from embarrassment, felt anxiety bubbling in his chest. He ducked his shoulders a bit, looking away from Bad's face.

"Hah.. Oh, sorry I.. Ah maybe I shouldn't have done this, I take it that this is a bit too heavy to deal with right now. I'll stop if you want me-" Before he could finish his sentence Skeppy felt the tight squeeze of arms wrapping around his body. The warmth radiating off Bad's body so, so familiar. _This.. A hug?_

Bad was hugging him. Skeppy hesitated, then, slowly, he lifted his hands and wrapped them around Bad's shoulders, returning the hug. The emotions that Skeppy felt stirring within both his chest and his mind settled, even if for a moment. Skeppy relaxed into the hug, burying his face into Bad's shoulder as he closed his eyes. He hoped the few tears that were clearly flowing from his face now didn't stain Bad's shirt. Relaxing, Skeppy breathed in the comforting scent of nothing but Bad and the chill of the night.

Skeppy didn't know how much he needed this, but shit he really fucking needed this hug right now. He knew that for damn sure.

Who knows how long Skeppy and Bad stood there hugging, but, eventually, Bad released Skeppy from the embrace. Skeppy felt his same hand being held by Bad, his own felt cold compared to Bad's warmth. Skeppy watched as Bad's expression turned to a warm smile, his glasses reflecting off the light from the moon in the sky.

Skeppy smiled too, if only a little.

"Skeppy," Bad started to speak, in a gentle low voice. "You know you don't have to worry about sharing these things with me." Skeppy watched as his best friend continued to smile comfortingly at him.

"All of it. All of what you had to say.." Bad paused, taking a moment to think. "Everything you've said is completely okay, I understand a lot of what you're going through. It's understandable that its been.. A really stressful time." Bad spoke softly, "It's been a hard year for all of us, but the amount of pressure you've been through from the last couple of months have been, in truth, yeah.. Pretty not great.." Bad said sadly. Skeppy felt his own expression shift too.

_Yeah.. They weren't great for you either, Bad._

Skeppy felt the tension in his shoulders lift a bit, relieved to listen to what Bad was saying. Bad always had a way of calming Skeppy down, he wasn't exactly sure why but it didn't matter. He just knew it helped him, and that was reason enough.

Skeppy himself knows he isn't usually the type of person to talk too deeply about his feelings. And it was a fact. Skeppy doesn't think he's the best when it comes to expressing emotions and elaborating on them. It was just, kind of not really his thing. He's not good at it. So being able to hear Bad tell him he did understand all of the gibberish Skeppy had just gushed out, helped. It really did help a lot.

And Skeppy would always appreciate Bad for that. He would always love Bad for that. He always would, no doubt about it.

"Heh.." Bad huffed. Skeppy returned from his thoughts, turning his attention back to Bad. "Hmm..?" He hummed curiously at Bad as he watched his friend turn back to face the railing, changing his position. Bad still held one of his hands, but was now facing the dark horizon as he held a sad smile on his face.

"I do admit," Bad started, "The act of keeping up a constant persona can.. Be a bit tiring sometimes too." Bad turned his head to him, Skeppy understanding what he meant. Skeppy looked down over the edge of the railing, thinking.

_Yeah. The innocent persona you have. I don't even know you manage to accomplish doing that, especially for so long._

Skeppy never really questioned Bad's choices for deciding to act the way he did. He knew Bad well enough that it was obviously not how he really acted, but a conscious choice his friend has made. But regardless, both Skeppy and Bad knew, acting as something the way you weren't, especially if you had to be optimistic and "happy-go-lucky" all the time was fucking exhausting. Even if it wasn't too off from how you actually are, keeping up a bit or a mask was still tiring.

Skeppy looked up at Bad again, nodding slightly with a small smile.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." He said quietly.

Bad smiled, and turned back to the horizon, continuing.

"Even though most of it is really me, because how I act is genuine.." Bad said, "Being.. I guess just kind of acting.. Acting like I don't know anything, and acting like.. I guess a muffiny idiot can be a bit... Irritating." Skeppy watched Bad's face, his expression being a mixture of guilt and contempt. Bad frowned.

"And it's not like I don't love our fans either." Bad continued, looking at Skeppy. "I love all of our fans, I know they don't mean any actual hurtful things they say to us." Skeppy just nodded.

_Our fans can just be trollers, just like me, since viewers will and can usually reflect the qualities the person they're watching has,_ Skeppy thought.

"It's just.. Even though most of our fans are great, absolutely amazing, nice people.." Bad stopped, silent for a few heartbeats.

Skeppy took the opportunity to place both of his hands on Bad's, just as his friend did to him. Skeppy placed his hand on Bad's, Skeppy felt him intertwining their fingers together. Skeppy watched as Bad closed his eyes for a few seconds, then spoke.

"Sometimes.. The mean comments, t-the.. The hate can be.." Bad took a breath, then exhaled. Skeppy squeezed Bad's hand, hoping the smile he was giving was the same warm smile Bad gave to him.

The least he could do was listen to Bad too, all these same issues and problems, and just.. General emotional toll of just talking to each other. Skeppy hoped it help too.

"The memes just hurt too much on some days. I've had my hard days too." Bad finished off.

Bad lifted his free hand up a bit, his eyes filled with slight sadness. Skeppy felt his heart ache a bit from the emotion in his friend's eyes. Bad smiled, if sadly. Skeppy leaned in a bit closer to Bad, their shoulders now completely touching. Skeppy admired the warmth as he replied..

"Bad, you know I admire how you can trust to tell me this kind of stuff as I have with you too." Skeppy spoke gently.

"You know I'll always be here for you too, as you said you will for me. I wouldn't be where I am today without you." Skeppy turned his head to face Bad, his best friend watching with anticipation in his eyes.

Skeppy smiled.

“You mean so much more to me than you'll ever know, and.." Skeppy smiled as he spoke.

"I really.. Appreciate you, for trusting me enough, caring enough to listen to all of the bullshit I just poured on you, and you listening means so much to me."

Skeppy watched as Bad smiled, more genuine this time and so full of the affection Skeppy admired, he felt his own expression shift to a grin. Skeppy giggled as Bad started his response.

“Language, but Skeppy.. Of course, I love you just the same, and being able to be here for you is what I do too."

Bad smiled fondly.

"As your friend, as your best friend.." Skeppy's hand was lifted by Bad's, still intertwined.

He watched as Bad lowered his head and placed a kiss on Skeppy's intertwined hand.

Skeppy looked away a little as he felt his cheeks redden a bit, smiling shyly.

"And.. As more than your best friend." Bad finished off, grinning.

_I love you Bad, more than I could ever possibly find all the right words to say._

And Skeppy deeply appreciated that. He was thankful, thankful and grateful he was to have Bad be here for him.

* * *

They talked about things. Things that didn’t make sense. Things that didn’t matter. Bad didn’t really care. The comfort and feeling of warmth of just being around Skeppy helped to sooth the pang of sadness he felt before. He hoped it helped Skeppy too.

Bad hadn’t noticed how long he and Skeppy were talking for, not until Skeppy paused in their conversation to take note of the sky above them. The boy looked up, raising his eyebrows a bit.

“The sky’s turning lighter.”

Bad looked up too, tilting his head, Skeppy was right. It was starting to lighten a bit. The dark night was no longer black with splotches of shining stars speckled across the sky. Rather it was turning into a misty dark blue, with dusts of dark pink and slightly lighter blue clouds scattered across the sky. The stars were still present, but significantly less before. And the moon, it was lowering closer to the edge of the horizon, the sun would be taking its place soon instead. Bad realized he still had his phone in his pocket, so he took it out to check the exact time. The phone flashed brightly as he looked at the screen.

“It’s almost 6 AM.” 5:57 AM to be exact.

Bad then yawned. He hadn’t realized until looking at the time, probably triggering his drowsiness that he had completely forgotten to sleep while he and Skeppy talked throughout the late night. _I guess talking with him made me forget how sleepy I felt a few hours ago._

Bad heard Skeppy yawn too, the act of the former causing the same reaction to happen. Bad took a moment to look at Skeppy, watching as his friend covered his mouth a bit with the sleeve of his sweater. He smiled, Bad could never help admiring Skeppy sometimes. He chuckled quietly.

_He’s so cute._

“We should go to bed. I didn’t realize we were talking for so long..” Skeppy was already starting to slur his speech, Bad assuming Skeppy was noticing his own drowsiness too after the long night of conversations. Bad just chuckled again, as he nodded.

“Yeah, let’s go to bed.” He said.

Skeppy just smiled back, as he and Bad walked away from the railing and back inside the comfort of the house. Bad didn’t realize how cold he felt until the warmth of the inside of the house instantly wrapped itself around his body when he stepped inside. Bad welcomed the heat back. He turned around and slid the balcony doors shut, turning to Skeppy as he brought his hands to the sides of his arms in an attempt to warm up his body more.

“Next time you decide to go for a midnight star gaze, you should consider closing the door to the balcony mister.” Bad glared teasingly at Skeppy. Skeppy giggled.

“Well if I did then I wouldn’t have been there talking with you and having that conversation all night.” Skeppy replied back, smirking at Bad with that same mischievous smile.

That was true. Skeppy and Bad might not have had that conversation if Bad hadn’t been woken up in the middle of the night. And in a sense, Bad was sort of thankful for Skeppy’s somewhat messy behavior by leaving the balcony doors open.

Bad just closed his eyes and sighed, though the smile on his face was obvious. _What a muffinhead._

They made their way through the living room, reaching the hallways where each of their respective bedrooms were in opposite directions.

Bad yawned again. He felt very tired now, the drowsiness starting to really settle in his bones from talking with Skeppy all night.

As he was about to head in his room, a small quiet “Um,” sounded from the boy standing a few feet from Bad. Bad turned his head to look at Skeppy, tilting his head a bit at his friend.

“..Mm Skeppy?” Bad hummed in response.

Bad watched as Skeppy shifted a bit in the entrance of his own bedroom, bringing his hand to scratch at the back of his neck. He saw Skeppy’s cheeks darken a bit, although it was hard to see in the dim lighting.

Skeppy hesitated, fumbling with the hem of his sweater before saying softly..

“Is it.. Okay, if I.. Sleep with you tonight?” Skeppy said.

Bad paused, watching as he saw Skeppy hesitate again. A few seconds of silence passed. Skeppy was about to open his mouth to say something again, before Bad cut him off by giving Skeppy a gentle smile.

He didn’t need to give Bad a reason.

“Of course.” He said simply.

_I’d think you need it anyway. I think I need it too._

Skeppy smiled brightly at that. Bad and Skeppy made their way inside his room. It was still mostly dark outside, so barely any sunlight was shining through the curtains of his windows.

Bad walked over to the side of his bed, he crouched down a bit to pet Lucy’s back, still snoring quietly in her sleep. He smiled, he was glad that they hadn’t woken either Lucy or Rocco up, who was in Skeppy’s room sleeping too.

Bad grabbed his glasses taking them off then placed them on top of the nightstand. He took his phone out of his pocket to place it on the nightstand as well. Bad turned to his bed and pulled the blankets of his bed up and climbed on top. Bad laid down on his side as he gestured with his hand for Skeppy to lay down too, who was on the opposite side of the bed.

Skeppy looked at Bad for a second before smirking and taking the grand gesture to flop gracefully onto the free space next to Bad, causing the bed to bounce a bit, and in turn, Skeppy too. Bad held back a snort while he rolled his eyes. Thank goodness his bed had enough room.

Bad couldn’t fake the annoyance for long though as he felt Skeppy scooch over to him and wrap his arms around Bad’s chest, pressing his body close to Bad’s. Bad instantly felt warmer, the heat radiating off him and Skeppy made his heart feel warm and fuzzy inside.

Bad smiled softly, pulling the blankets to his bed up to cover him and Skeppy, folding over their bodies. The warmth of the blanket spread the heat across. Lifting his arms he pulled Skeppy closer to him, Bad’s face flushing gently.

Bad felt Skeppy bury his face between the place in his chest and neck, feeling his friend smiling against his skin. Bad felt their legs tangle together. He didn’t feel as cold anymore thanks to the warmth of his friend right here next to him in his arms.

Bad may not have been able to see but he would have been so sure that Skeppy was blushing too, if only a little bit.

Fluffy hair tickled the bottom of Bad’s chin, Bad giggled. Lifting his free hand he gently stroked through Skeppy’s hair in soothing strokes, admiring the fluffy locks. Bad heard Skeppy hum contently, yawning again against Bad’s neck. Bad could feel Skeppy’s breath against his chest.

“Thank you..” Skeppy said quietly, and slowly.

“..Thank you for talking with me tonight Bad..” He hummed, sleepily Bad could tell, Skeppy’s lisp more apparent when tired. “I really.. I really appreciated it. It meant a lot for you to just, listen to me..” He yawned again.

Bad tilted his head down a bit, burying his face a little in Skeppy’s hair, breathing in the familiar scent and closed his eyes.

“..Of course Skeppy. I love you, and I’ll always be here for you whenever you feel alone.”

And Bad would. He would always be here for Skeppy, as Skeppy would be here for him. Their conversation during tonight might have been a difficult one, but you learn to get through them with your friends. This was no exception to that. Bad knew this wasn’t going to be the last one, but that’s okay. People always face challenges and obstacles in their life, whether physical, mental, or emotional.

The important thing though?

He would always continue being there to help support and take care of his friends, friends like Skeppy.

Bad paused for a moment, before continuing. “And I..”

“I also appreciate you, for listening to me too, Skeppy.”

Skeppy pulled away a bit from Bad’s chest to look up at him, before smiling warmly at him and saying, “I love you too Bad. Thank you so much, for everything..”

Bad smiled too. He looked at Skeppy, taking in the kindness and warmth in his eyes, to his beautiful face, to Skeppy’s shining grin.

Bad leaned in to kiss Skeppy gently, Skeppy returning the gesture as he closed his eyes, Bad closing his too. Skeppy tasted faintly of apple juice, which made Bad want to chuckle into the kiss. He could feel Skeppy’s smile against his lips. He tilted his head, adjusting a bit to really show just how much he appreciated, admired, and loved the person here close to him. The person he’d never give anything in the world for. The person he would always love.

The same person who’s helped him through hard nights. Just as Bad helped his.

They pulled away. Skeppy went back to rest his head against Bad’s neck and Bad placed his head on top of Skeppy’s hair. Bad pulled Skeppy a bit closer, as Skeppy wrapped both his arms around Bad’s chest again.

Bad felt his drowsiness slowly take over as the minutes passed with Skeppy in his arms. The warmth relaxing Bad completely as he grew sleepier. Before falling unconscious, Bad heard Skeppy say a few last words before falling to sleep.

Skeppy yawned one last time, before saying quietly against Bad’s chest,

“Goodnight Bad. I love you..”

Skeppy then fell asleep. Bad could hear his gentle snores.

Bad stayed quiet, then smiled gently before lightly kissing the top of Skeppy’s head. _Heh, cute._

“Goodnight Skeppy, I love you too..”

That was the last thing Bad said before letting himself fall unconscious to the comforting darkness with his friend in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> It probably wasn’t a good idea to procrastinate this which led to me posting this at 2 am so not a lot of people are gonna see this but ya know what I don’t care I know my fanfic is a stellar ass story haha B) /hj  
> Ngl after Skeppy’s pov I kinda just blacked out while writing im really tired this fucking took 2 months to write because im a lazy bitch and have unreliable motivation  
> So uhh, hope you enjoyed, I'm new and shit to the writing scene, so I encourage any sort of comments OR critique will help, ~~I mean I barely get any comments on my own artwork so please boost my ego i love essay comments-~~  
>  Also,,, any happytwts in the chat, please tell me my writing is at least okay or in-character


End file.
